


Evacuation

by idgaf



Series: Kylux Ficlets [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, THE CAT IS OKAY, The Choking Thing, The Supremacy, They're Both Shitty, but we love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idgaf/pseuds/idgaf
Summary: The Supremacy is going down and Millicent is nowhere to be found.





	Evacuation

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 capitalised the 'the cat is okay' tag for reasons beyond my understanding.

The supreme leader is dead, Kylo Ren has taken his throne, the Supremacy is now in two halves, falling through space and Hux can't find Millicent anywhere.

"We need to evacuate now, sir," A panicked lieutenant tells him, as if the destruction of the entire ship around them is wholly new information to Hux.

Hux glares at the quivering lieutenant and gestures with one hand in the direction of the escape pods while his other stays primly behind his back. "Then evacuate," He says, nice and slow so the lieutenant understands him.

For a moment, the young lieutenant looks like he's trying to figure out if this is a test or maybe a joke - because jokes are something Hux definitely makes and always in life-threatening situations - before deciding his chances at survival are greater if he does as he's told. A wise decision, Hux thinks.

With the boy gone, Hux is free to get back to his thinking, which is hard to do with sirens blaring and people screaming and - is that smoke? That can't be good.

"Where are you?" Hux asks, more to himself than anyone else.

He's checked the bridge, searched his quarters from top to bottom and even braved what's left of the kitchens just to see if Millicent is lurking around there, hoping to snag a piece of meat during the hysteria. None of those places turned up anything and Hux begins to despair. What if she was patrolling the corridors, like she so often does, when that bastard resistance ship tore through the Supremacy? What if she's hurt? Or worse...?

No, he can't think like that. Millicent is fine and probably just hiding from all the chaos. Hux will find her, get her safely to his ship and they'll head to the refuge of the Finalizer together. He just needs to look a little harder.

With newfound optimism, Hux stalks his way down an upper deck, ignoring the stormtroopers and naval officers that zigzag and flee out of his path. He's a man on a mission and if he finds Millicent where he thinks he's going to find Millicent, he'll be having some stern words with her little kitty face once they're back on the Finalizer. Really, the betrayal runs deep - what with the peppering of new bruises Hux is sporting on his neck.

Kriffing Ren.

Hux makes it to Ren's quarters at the same time as the crumbling Supremacy lurches. Any minute now the ship will finally fall apart and anyone left onboard will surely perish. For the first time since Ren let go of his neck, Hux feels real fear. Millicent better be in there.

The General keys in Ren's number - because of course he knows Ren's number - and steps back as the door shoots up, allowing him inside.

He'd expected Ren to be long gone by now, off chasing the last of the resistance, ready to crush every last remaining hopeful once and for all. In fact, Hux was sure that was where Ren was headed the second he dropped the General to the ground and stalked off as if he hadn't just destroyed everything they had built over the past few years.

He hadn't expected to find Ren in his quarters, face covered in cat scratches, outfit cloaked in fine gingers hairs and in his arms, the trembling form of a blanket encased Millicent who despite her obvious terror, seems to be in one piece.

"Is she okay?" Hux asks, forgetting himself in front of the new supreme leader and stepping over the threshold to retrieve his cat. Ren hands her over a little too willingly - which isn't surprising considering how he and Millicent hate each other - and Hux takes her gently in his arms, holding his quivering body to his chest. He presses a kiss to her tiny forehead and ignores the look Ren gives him.

"She's fine," Ren says, brushing himself down, as if that will be any match for Milly's cursed hairs, "She was hiding under my bed."

Typical, Hux thought. He and Ren break up - had they broken up? - and Millicent sides with the step-parent. She doesn't even like him. Honestly, Hux should give her tinned food when they get back to the Finalizer. Obviously, him spoiling her has done nothing to earn her loyalty.

Speaking of the Finalizer.

"We should go," Hux says, avoiding making eye contact with Ren. He's not sure he even wants to look at him after what happened, "The ship is going down."

"Are you okay?" Ren asks, as if Hux hadn't said anything at all, as if they aren't on a dying ship that's falling through space.

Hux frowns, lifts Millicent higher in his arms and adjusts his collar to cover the bruising that's already started to discolour his skin, "We need to leave," He says stiffly, before adding a: "Supreme Leader," for good measure.

"Armitage."

Not that he'd noticed up until that point, but Hux's jaw which had been set throughout most of their encounter relaxes at the sound of his given name. It's not something he does on purpose or even consciously; the muscle memory of his lover calling his name encourages an involuntary response and it's one that catches Hux off guard. It makes him feel vulnerable and bare; it makes him feel weak.

"Don't-" Hux starts, but Ren is stepping forward, invading his personal space, getting so close that Hux has to tilt his head to look him in the eye. Ren reaches his hand up and dips it under Hux's collar. He presses his fingers against the marks he left and suddenly Hux if very tired, "Kylo, please."

"I came to get that stupid cat for you," He says, in that silky, deep, whisper of a voice of his - the one that makes Hux's stomach tingle and his knees feel weak.

Hux glares but it's more at his body betraying him than anything Ren has done. Still, he's mad and he needs to hold onto that anger; it's the only thing that's keeping him going. "And that's supposed to make everything better?" He spits, trying and failing to pull away from the younger man.

Kylo frowns, looking at Hux with curiosity. "No," He says, and Hux can tell he's being honest. Or maybe he isn't. How can Hux possibly tell when his core is melting and the blood is rushing from his head, "Today was... unfortunate. We've both done regrettable things."

That's true, at least. Hux probably shouldn't have been so eager to grab for his blaster when he saw Ren lying there, unconscious and defenceless. That moment had been so cloudy and the sting of feeling replaced had roared in Hux's ears. In his right mind, Hux never would have done such a thing...

Perhaps if Ren had been in his right mind, he wouldn't have choked Hux.

"I came back for your cat," Ren said, his voice gravely and earnest and so, so good. Hux wanted to sink into the softness of Kylo's voice and be done with this day, be done with it all.

"You came back for my cat," He repeats and looks down at Millicent who looks sleepy and warm and like she couldn't give a single fuck. She's a strong contrast to the cat who had been petrified just a few short moments ago.

The ship is still collapsing around them and if they don't move soon, they'll die here.

Hux looks up at his lover, his partner. There's no way for him to know what their future holds. The power struggle that's been born of Snoke's demise could tear them apart just as the resistance had done to the Supremacy; it could send them crashing, burning through space until they're nothing but twisted scrap metal and stardust, spectres of the masterpiece they once were.

That, or it could make them stronger than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://subhux.tumblr.com/)


End file.
